Typical operation of electronic products generates heat from electronic elements included in the electronic products.
As such, if the heat thus generated is not dissipated outside as quickly as possible, it negatively affects the electronic elements, which undesirably deteriorates functions of the electronic elements. This heat may cause noise and malfunction of peripheral parts or devices, and the lifetime of the products may decrease.
In particular, with the trend of manufacturing electronic products having high performance and functionality while being light, slim, short and small, there is an essential need for an increase in capacity and integration of electronic elements. How to effectively dissipate heat generated from the parts of electronic products is regarded as an important factor of determining performance and quality of the products.
Conventionally, in order to solve the above problems, although heat generated from electronic elements is removed using a fin fan process, a Peltier cooling process, a water-jet cooling process, an immersion cooling process, a heat pipe cooling process, etc., electronic elements require appropriate cooling and heat dissipation units so as to be adapted for electronic products which are manufactured to be slim and small these days.
Moreover, with the recent advance of electronics and telecommunications industries, the use of notebook computers, mobile phones and so on is widespread, and thus a process of removing heat by attaching a heat dissipation tape to such products, which are lighter and slimmer, is preferred.
However, conventional heat dissipation tape products are problematic because an adhesive layer and a heat dissipation layer are separately provided, which undesirably decreases heat dissipation efficiency, and also because the manufacturing process thereof is complicated. Also, conventional heat dissipation tape products include a conductive substrate formed using a deposition process, and are disadvantageous in terms of having low heat conductivity.